Move On, Love, Hurt
by ILOVEZAZIeKILLUA-MegumiMio7
Summary: What would happen if Tsuchiya realize he loved Minami at the same time Minami loved Yoshii and Yoshii love Himeji...But will the two boys change their feelings for the one they loved? Read to find out...sorry i sucked at summaries..a TSUCHIYA X MInaMI fanfic...enjoy
1. Chapter 1: Summer, Alone, Question

**So this is the fanfic I worked hard with…hope you like it..**

**R&R please! I don't own anything,just the story…Mi**nami x Tsuchiya for you minna!

**CHAPTER 1: Summer, Alone, Question **

**A few mo**n**ths after the summer vacatio**n arrived. Minami Shimada, a girl with dark pink ponytailed hair and emerald eyes, can't still forget what had happened on her summer vacation. For her, it was a nightmare…

At the summer vacation:

"**Mi**nami, you made it" a boy with light brown hair shouted.

"Akihisa-kun!" a pink haired girl greeted to the light brown haired guy, namely Akihisa Yoshii.

"Himeji-chan" Yoshii also greeted the girl with her name, Mizuki Himeji.

"Aki, where's Yuuji(the red haired guy) Hideyoshi( a brown haired boy which looks like a girl) and Pervert?(a boy with blue hair and an unpopular class F pervert, his true name is Kouta Tsuchiya)"Minami asked wondering around.

"They're just near the sea shore" Yoshii pointed.

The three boys seems having fun sitting at the sea shore, while Himeji and Yoshii were chatting, but Minami, she just felt left out. To surpass her loneliness, she tried to approach Yoshii.

"Aki!" She said with a huge smile.

"Ohhhhhh..Minami"

"Uhmmmm..Uhmm…Can you come with me for a sec.?"

"Ahhhh..Sure" Yoshii replied, looking quite unsure.

"Bye, Akihisa-kun" Himeji waved goodbye to Yoshii as Miami dragged him.

They arrived at a quiet, lonely place. It feels like Minami got the courage to confess to him, but instead…

"Ahhhhh…Aki?!" Minami started the conversation.

"Why?" Yoshii can't understand what's happening so he felt curious regarding to it.

"Do… You like…Mizuki-chan?"

"Huh?!"

"Answer me seriously!"

"Uhmmmm…yeah" Yoshii answered scratching his head.

Miami walks out after the disappointing answer. She knew she likes Yoshii, but she should just confess, she should not ask that weird question, which made her heart broken into pieces. And for Minami, that awkward moment is the reason to her heartbreak.

~End of Chapter 1~

If I had 5 reviews for this chapter I'll update it earlier and if not, you guys have to wait..hehe..Is it good? Please tell me..Sorry if there's a little part of Tsuchiya in this chapter but in the other chapters there'll be tons! I apologized also if this Chapter is short, I'll make it up to you if you give me 5 reviews and I'll post 2 chapters if that happen….so please support my fanfic! And also please favorite it..sorry if I'm saying too much it is just to inform you readers how grateful I am if someone is supporting my fanfic (especially my friends)..Ja ne see u on the next chapter!

Chapter 2: Jealousy, Guilt, Inhuman

Chapter 3: Messages, Sleep, Lie


	2. CHAPTER 2: Jealousy, Guilt, Inhuman

So this is the fanfic I worked hard with…hope you like it..

R&R please! I don't own anything, just the story…Minami x Tsuchiya for you minna!

So this is well pretty short but it's a 2 chapter..I can't wait so i'll just update it..haha

**CHAPTER 2:** Jealousy, Guilt, Inhuman

Minami arrived at her class room. She still thinks about that moment. She can't even dare to talk or look at Yoshii. She even felt jealous over her best friend, Himeji. But with whom should she talk to? She looked around and found…..Pervert?! He should be enough for her to forget the heart break. So she tried to talk to him.

"Ohayou Tsuchiya" It's the first time she talked to him and she even call him by his surname, which felt out of line.

"…Ohayou" He replied, heads down while wiping his very precious camera.

"Can I sit beside you?!" She felt guilty for herself. What she is doing is wrong, she can't put the burden to him by getting close to him.

"…...no" It took him awhile to answer.

"Please"

"…no"

"Please, I felt kinda lonely….so…"

"…Fine" He replied before she could stop what she is saying.

"Thanks….hey what's your number?" Minami asked, feeling guilty again for asking another stupid question..through it all they still swap numbers. Seems like her jealousy is fading now that she found someone to befriend with.

It's the dismissal of class. Everyone packed their bags including Minami. She ran to her house and headed to her room, pick her phone and texted Tsuchiya.

"Hey!"

"…..What?!"

"What r u doing?"

"…...nothing"

"Ohhhhh…." That's the last message she sent to Tsuchiya and she then answer her assignment.

After an hour…..She tend to text Tsuchiya again cause she's too bored and she's too mad to text Yoshii and Himeji.

"Oyasumi!"

"…...What?!" It takes him 15 minutes to reply which made Minami more bored.

"nothing"

"…Ok"

"Can you sleep?"

"…Yeah…Why?!"

"I can't sleep"

"…Why"

"Because of"

"…Aki?: What kind of person is Tsuchiya anyway?! How come he can read mind?! Maybe he is not a human?! It's probably not it..

"Right…..how did you know?!"

"…I saw it"

"Saw what?!"

"…...I saw you asked him something then walked out crying"

"Ohhhh…..Impressive"

"…Why?"

"Cause you're great at eavesdropping"

"…Maybe?!"

"So, good night for now"

"…Yah!"

"Hai! "

"…Good luck with Aki"

"What?!"

Minami waited for hours for Tsuchiya to explain what he meant by "good luck with Aki". She waited until she fell asleep.

~End of Chapter 2~

So that's it for Chapter 2..sorry if you think this chapter is worse I have to come up with great ideas but unfortunately I can't cause I have a hectic schedule like..Studying, playing( I still do that), and making my fanfic. Anyways…what do you think? Please just rate it and review..Thanks for the support readers!

PS: Wish me luck for the test tomorrow and hope I can pass! Ja ne! ~nyan~

Chapter 3: Messages, Sleep, Lie


	3. CHAPTER 3: Messages, Sleep, Lie

Chapter 3 is on..thanks to all the readers! I can't say anything! I'm at loss of words! Hehe Gu ~no ne! That's all I can say! Enjoy this chapter! Please R&R

**CHAPTER 3: Messages, Sleep, Lie **

The morning sun came and Minami's inbox is filled with unread messages from Tsuchiya.

12:45 "…nothing" It must be the answer from her question last night..but why does it take him so long to answer it?

12:49 "…Hey, are you asleep?"

12:54 "…Hey, I'm the one who can't sleep now"

12:57 "…Maybe, I'll just count some sheep"

1:07 "…It's over a hundred a hundred and I can't still sleep!"

1: 15 "…You mad?!"

1:19 "…Sorry for what I said"

1:23 "…Can you teach me Math?" That's his last message.

She tried to reply back but when she looked at the clock it's already late for class. So she hurriedly fix herself and went to school.

She sat to her usual seat and also usual table made of cardboard box. Before the class start the teacher lectured her for being late. She felt surprised when the teacher said another name….."TSUCHIYA!", he's asleep too….It's because of her for sleeping early !..As punishment they have to stay at the classroom for 1 hour after class.

AFTER CLASS:

"Minami, are you mad at me?" Yoshii asked, approaching Minami from behind.

"Before she could answer, she looked around and look if Tsuchiya is eavesdropping again. No sign of him. Probably?!

"No, I'm not, why would I be mad?!" She replied with a lie, but her face already betrayed her.

"But why do you walked out last summer?"

"Oh that….It's just that I have to do something to do so I left." She faked smile Yoshii while scratching her head."Oh ok, Bye! I'll meet Himeji at the resto so I must hurry"

"Ok" Minami replied looking a bit down.

~End of Chapter 3~

So what do you think?...Good or bad chapter?Hmmm….By the way to all readers I'm gonna inform you that I'll be updating 2 chapters every week so you guys don't get too bored on waiting like Minami in this chapter..LOL! But please keep on supporting! Thanks!

*Ja ne* ~nyan~

Chapter 4: Punishment, BAKA, What?!

Chapter 5: Weird, Normal, Tears


End file.
